Sae'jaii
Sae'jaii is a Darkspear Troll hunter who sees herself as a survivalist above all else. Despite being very independent-minded, however, she is a member of the Aunty Jack Show and a strong supporter of is leader. Appearance Sae'jaii is imposingly tall, with a build more muscular then the typical female Troll's. Despite this, her body is toned and fit, all muscle and no fat at all, making her seem almost predatory in form. Her features only seem to add to this; her narrow eyes are focused, with an intense glare reminiscent of that of some vast predatory bird. She sports large, protruding tusks that only serve to add to to her feral image. Her skin is lined, with numerous warts and other small features, while her straw-like hair is tied back into a number of long braids. By troll standards, she is a creature of beauty, so much so that she has caught the attention of many a passing Darkspear male. While her amour may appear to be worn and dirty, it is actually well maintained. While this may seem odd, the simple fact is that Sae'jaii cares little for her physical appearance, rather being more interested in what she does, rather then how she looks doing it. Personality Sae'jaii is independent, self-reliant, focused and determined. She sees herself as a survivor, one who will continue, despite whatever odds life throws at her. She cares little for other people, rarely forming relationships and often communicating only through short, clipped phrases. She cares very little for personal relationships; while she will readily fight alongside other members of the Horde, she rarely associates with them beyond the battlefield. It is not that she dislikes them, she simply does not care about them. The only exception to this rule is Aunty Jack who she respects and even somewhat admires for her determination and ferocity. Ironically, despite her isolationist nature, there are several male Trolls who are attracted to her. Upchaak Bloodscalp has been particularly vocal about his feelings, however she seems to be ignoring him. She has a rather comprehensive knowledge of various wild animals, particularly insect and arachnid species. Similarly, she is well skilled in wilderness survival and tracking techniques. Her skills as a tracker enabled the Aunty Jack Show to track down the dead wife of an Orcish warrior, a feat that seemed to have stumped many other Horde Adventurers in the Barrens. History Wandering Desert Loonie There is very little to say about Sae'jaii's past; certainly she rarely talks about it. At some point, she left the Darkspears' new home in Durotar, instead setting out to explore the Barrens and the surrounding areas of the mysterious new continent that was their home. Travelling on her own, save for her Scorpid companion, she learned to survive in the harsh wilds that were now her home. It was during one of her rare visits to Ogrimmar that she learned about the Aunty Jack Show. In a surprising moment, it caught her interest; she found the ideas of fighting for the Horde against its various enemies to be appealing. However, it was less due to any feelings of camaraderie and more of a desire to protect the lands that she now saw as the Horde's home. Despite all this, she could not help but be impressed by Aunty Jack herself; the Orc warrior possessed a degree of ferocity and determination that even she could not match. She agreed to join the Aunty Jack show based on this alone, and has worked with its members - if not terribly closely - since. All the while, she has either ignored, or simply failed to notice, the way some of its members are drawn to her. Have Scorpid, will travel Travelling with the Aunty Jack Show proved to be a unique experience for Sae’jaii; uncaused to companionship, she found that working with the rest of the show provided certain benefits. She developed something of a partnership with Thurg Headcrusher, one of the Guild’s officers; the pair of them often would act as scouts for the rest of the show, paving the way for the others to follow. Travelling to Outland proved to be a unique experience for her; finding the world to be completely alien, like nothing she had ever encountered before, she became determined to tackle it head-on. The bizarre and often fel-warped wildlife of the alien world proved to be a challenge, one that she eagerly faced. To her, no obstacle was too great, no monster too bizarre. However, her greatest successes came in one of the Hordes’ own homelands. With the Forest Trolls of Zul’aman becoming more aggressive and striking out against the Blood Elves, she volunteered to lead the way, exploring the Amani territories and probing their forces. While she secretly sympathised with the Amani, her loyalty to the Horde was unquestionable; as much as she despised the Blood Elves, they were followers of Thrall’s Horde. And I will shoot you in the fase Unlike with the Amani, Sae’jaii had no reason to like the Drakkari trolls at all; brutal and savage by troll standards, she saw them as another potential threat to the Horde, and nothing else. As before, she boldly stepped into the ruins of the Drakkari Empire, paving the way for the Aunty Jack Show to follow. During this time, she formed something of a partnership with Bal’mah; she was more then willing to aid the wizened priest with his own goals of preserving the Drakkari gods and some of their records. This partnership continued as they travelled further into Northrend; the pair of them working together to fight the Scourge and other such threats. However, at the same time, she would also work alone for long stretches, gladly risking life and limb to scout ahead for the rest of the Show. Matters came to a peak following the battle of the Warathgate. On the orders of Garrosh Hellscream himself, she began investigating the Alliance’s forces in Icecrown, probing them for possible weaknesses that the Horde could exploit. And, whereas others spoke out against fighting the Alliance, especially in Icecrown, she privately relished the chance to confront what she saw as one of the greatest threats to the Horde and be a part of its defeat. Za'rak Sae'jaii's companion is a large, ominous-looking Scorpid known as Za'rak. A sinister, clattering creature, the Scorpid seems to be a mess of claws, spines and armoured plates, the creature seems to radiate pure malevolence towards everything around it, safe for Sae'jaii herself. Certainly the creature seems to harbour a degree of hatred for the other members of the guild, and has been known to act aggeseivley towards them and loom as if ready to strike. It also seems to consider Porkchop to be a potential meal. As a result, Sae'jaii keeps it on a tight leash. This ensures that, when she does let it loose in battle, it will be even more vicious to her foes. category:Characters category:Horde category:Jungle Troll category:Hunter category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Me Lovelies Category:Articles by Darthfish